Neroanne Request
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: A request fulfilled for a great writer. Hardycest - don't read if you don't like slash
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to NeroAnne. I hope you like it. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and keep those great stories coming.**_

_**It should be quite a few chapters but I'm not sure how many yet.  
**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Jeffy. I love you" Matt whispered as he hit his brother with a chair, stealing Jeff's chance to defend his title at the Royal Rumble.

He closed himself off from the scene, not hearing the jeers and boos of the crowd, not seeing Adam and Vickie's shocked expressions. All he could see was Jeff lying in the ring unconscious while he screamed inside for the terrible thing he'd just done to his baby brother. He walked away, outwardly showing no emotion but inside his heart was breaking.

_It had to be done _he told himself, but it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. It didn't matter if it was right or not. He could think of no other solution, no other way to protect Jeff from the truth than to make Jeff hate him.

He fled the arena straight away, not wanting to stay and answer the questions that would be sure to be coming from the other wrestlers, all who had been left in the dark about what was going to go down at the Rumble. Only Vince and himself knew.

"I'm sorry Jeffy. I love you" Matt whispered again as a tear fell down his cheek. He drove along the lonely stretch of highway that led to his dark and empty house, as dark and empty as his future without Jeff.

* * *

Jeff was devastated. He couldn't believe the medics when they told him his own brother had knocked him out. The last thing he remembered was Matt handing him a chair to hit Adam with…but then nothing. Then he'd seen the replay and had to face the truth – his own flesh and blood, his hero, his big brother had betrayed him.

He wanted to die. He'd never felt so alone in all his life. No event that had come before this moment had cut him quite as deeply. Not his mum dying, the drug addictions, his house burning down, not even his dog dying because through it all he'd had Matt there to comfort him.

Now the person he'd always turned to had turned from him and he couldn't understand why.

Matt had already left and wasn't answering his phone, and so the questions he yearned to ask would have to wait to be answered.

But there were some that Vince McMahon could certainly answer, and so it was to him that Jeff went to.

He barged into McMahon's office. "What the hell was that Vince?" Jeff demanded. "That was the beginning of a new feud. Hardy vs Hardy. We had to do some damage control once the Christian story got leaked and Matt stuck up his hand to take the fall. We felt it would be more authentic if you didn't know about it beforehand" Vince explained, not even bothering to look him in the eye, but continuing to look over the paperwork he'd been reading when Jeff entered the room.

"This was Matt's idea?" Jeff asked with shock. They'd agreed never to do another feud against each other.

"Sure was. If you don't mind I'm quite busy shut the door behind you when you go" Vince replied absently with a 'off you go' flick of his wrist.

Jeff burst into tears. "If it's alright with you I'd like to take a few weeks off.." Jeff choked out.

Vince thought about it for a moment, a wrinkle appearing in his forehead. "Okay sure. We can pretend Matt banged you up and that you're devastated at his betrayal. It'll sell the feud a bit more. 2 weeks. But that's it" Vince agreed.

"Thanks" Jeff whispered as he left.

He headed for home and the comfort of Beth's open arms.

* * *

Two weeks at home without any contact from Matt made them the hardest two weeks of his life. He'd tried calling, he'd gone to the house but Matt wasn't there. It was as if he'd just disappeared. And if their dad knew anything he wasn't talking.  
Beth did her best to cheer him up but she knew how much Matt meant to him. Nothing was going to take away the pain of Matt's absence in his life. And it had cut to the bone to listen to his excuses for his actions as he watched Smackdown at home. It seemed Matt was jealous of all his achievements and sick of taking care of him when things went wrong. That didn't sound like Matt at all. He just couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth were a true reflection of how he felt and told himself it was just a storyline, and that there had to be a good reason for Matt to do something like this. But then he thought of all the times he'd stuffed up and Matt had bailed him out and realised that if this was how Matt really felt, then he couldn't blame him for being angry.

As Matt finished his promo explaining the fake reasons for his actions he knew Jeff would be watching from home. He hoped Jeff believed the lies he'd told and would stay away. He imagined how much his brother must be hurting right now and wanted to take it all back – his actions and his words – but it was too late. He'd avoided Jeff since the chair shot but knew Jeff was looking for him, he saw the missed calls on his phone and had to turn the damn thing off because every time Jeff called Matt got closer and closer to picking it up and telling Jeff that it was all a lie.

His friends, especially Shannon and Gregory couldn't believe what he'd done. And what could he say? He sure as hell couldn't tell them the truth – that he was a sick freak in love with his own brother.

And so he'd had to push all of them away too with the same lies. He'd had to become the heel version of himself, and the sad truth was he playing it too well.

As he sat backstage his mind drifted back to that evening when his world had fallen apart.

_It was a typical Tuesday night and Jeff and Matt had gone to their dad's for dinner as they did every Tuesday when they could manage. They'd finished eating and were cleaning up the kitchen. Their Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, Matt had been doing the dishes and Jeff, who had been looking over his shoulder telling him he'd "missed a spot" after every dish just to annoy the hell out of him – was supposed to be drying the dishes. Matt, in retaliation had splashed Jeff with the dirty dishwater, soaking his shirt. He'd laughed as Jeff cursed, claiming Matt had ruined his best white shirt and Matt had replied, "You look like you've been in a wet t-shirt contest and lost". _

"_Hey I'll have you know I'd win hands down if I was in a wet t-shirt contest" Jeff said cockily before removing the dripping shirt and squeezing the excess water back into the sink, then hanging it over a chair. Matt had watched Jeff's upper body being revealed against his will and his eyes had roamed his perfect torso with admiration as he thought to himself "you certainly would win that t-shirt contest. Oh yeah".  
"I'm just gonna head upstairs and find one of my old shirts" Jeff had called out as he left the room, leaving Matt and his father alone._

"_You sick fuck!" his father suddenly cursed, looking down at his crotch area, making Matt realise he'd gotten half-hard from ogling Jeff. "You got off watching your brother just now didn't you?"_

"_Dad I…" Matt stuttered but there was nothing he could say. It was obvious to them both what the truth was.  
"Now I accepted it when you told me you were gay son, but wanting your own brother! It's no wonder people are always making fun of us southerners with people like you lusting over your own brother. How long have you felt this way?"_

"_I can't help it Dad… I love Jeff. I have since I was 16" Matt admitted with shame._

"_Does he know?"_

"_No"_

"_Then stay the hell away from him from now on. He doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you. He's got enough problems" Matt's dad ordered._

"_I'll... I'll try" Matt answered, his lip trembling as he tried not to cry._

"_You won't try you'll succeed son. And don't come round here no more either. I don't want to see the sight of you while you're thinking such thoughts"_

_Jeff walked back in at that moment, picking up the vibe that something serious had been going on. "What'd I miss?" He asked with innocent curiosity._

"_Nothing son. Your brother here was just telling me he's ready to head off home"_

"_Yeah we should go. See you next Tuesday dad" Jeff said cheerfully, giving his dad a kiss on the top of his head before heading for the car._

"_Remember what I said Matt" was the only thing Matt's father said to him as he left._

_He remembered the drive home that night, how Jeff had known something was wrong. He'd wanted to tell Jeff the truth there and then. But Jeff had Beth and Matt would never do anything to destroy their happiness. And besides, their father was right. He was sick for feeling this way.  


* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next Chapter for you. There might be one more chapter before wrestlemania but I'm waiting to see what happens there for this story and also for my story about Steph and Randy. So there will be a hold on them until then.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews :)**_

_**

* * *

**_When Jeff finally returned to work he searched everywhere for Matt knowing he was in the building but unable to find him. His heart full of woe, he waited for his turn in the ring, knowing only that Matt was going to confront him at some point. Jeff couldn't believe the change in Matt when he did show up to interrupt the match. His eyes showed no emotion. He was so cold. It scared Jeff like nothing else. Matt tried to get him to fight but Jeff couldn't do it. He could never hurt his brother. Jeff refused and got a slap in the face for his trouble, he turned to stare up into his brother's eyes and thought he saw a flicker of remorse before the coldness reappeared and he walked away.

In the weeks that followed Matt continued to taunt him in the ring and to avoid him out of it. Jeff was still refusing to fight Matt. The fight was the only part of the storyline that Matt hadn't wanted anything to do with as he didn't want to hurt Jeff physically. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But to make his turn against Jeff look real he knew he had to fight him of Jeff would never truly believe it. And so he taunted his brother with his past in the hopes that he would lose his cool. Finally after insinuating that he had burnt down Jeff's house he got the reaction he wanted as Jeff finally hit back. As he stumbled out of the ring Matt looked back and for a moment the pain on Jeff's face was too much for him to bare and suddenly he shouted "I'm sorry Jeff".

Realising his slip up he quickly turned and walked away, pasting on a fake evil smile in the hopes that Jeff would think he was faking the apology. But he _was_ sorry. He couldn't stand to see Jeff falling apart and knowing he was the cause. Jeff had been through enough.

But as he thought about what his father had said to him he stiffened his spine. It was the only way to keep the truth from getting out. _Oh Jeff – I'm so sorry.  


* * *

_

Matt hadn't counted on Jeff's determination. Somehow he found out about the store room Matt was using as a dressing room these days and barged in a short time later as Matt was getting ready to leave the building.

"Why Matt? Just tell me why?" Jeff cried as he blocked Matt's path.

"I already told you in the ring. I'm sick of being second best. I'm sick of picking up the pieces every time your life goes to shit. I'm sick of you!" Matt said coldly.

"That's bullshit! I know how happy you were when I won that title. I know it's all bullshit. So tell me why Matt" Jeff shouted with anger and frustration. He wasn't leaving this time without answers.

"Get out of my way Jeff" Matt said in the same emotionless voice he always used when speaking to Jeff these days.

"No. Not until you tell me why"

"Because I hate you!" Matt growled.

"Nope. Wrong answer" Jeff shook his head.

"Dammit Jeff get the fuck outta my way!" Matt shouted.

Jeff refused to move and Matt snapped, punching Jeff in the face, getting him on the jaw.

Jeff fell to the floor and looked up into Matt's eyes and burst into tears.

"Fuck… Jeffy…." Matt groaned and fell to his knees before Jeff. Unable to believe he'd just hit his brother. Before he could stop himself his feelings for Jeff overrode all good sense and he grabbed Jeff's face in his hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Jeff gasped and for a moment tried to push away before he moaned against Matt's lips and pulled him closer. Matt kissed him harder for a moment, relishing Jeff's submission before he realised the full extent of what he had done and broke away, gasping for breath as he rose to his feet and stood above Jeff.

Jeff lay there in shock looking up at Matt still trying to process what had just happened between them. But before he could say anything Matt did. "That's why Jeff. That's why" he said with anguish before he turned and fled the room, leaving Jeff lying on the floor.

* * *

  
Eventually Jeff picked himself off the floor and left the building in a daze. He drove for hours that night. His thoughts going round and round in his head as he relived the fight and then the kiss over and over again.

And then suddenly snapping he pulled over on a secluded part of the highway behind some trees and freed his aching cock from his jeans. Crying tears of shame he stroked himself. Slow at first but then faster and faster as he replayed the kiss over and over again, and as he came crying Matt's name he rested his head against the steering wheel and sobbed. Because he had feelings for his own brother, because one kiss from Matt was more intense than any other intimate experience he'd ever had in his life, and because he wanted it to happen again.

Finally, around 1 in the morning he came to the fork in the road. One way led to his new house and Beth, and the other to Matt's house. He stopped there in the middle of the road and was torn between which of the roads to choose. But eventually he made his choice and having made it picked up speed, now unable to wait another moment to reach his destination.

Jeff knocked on the door repeatedly. Not stopping until Matt answered it, standing there in nothing but some boxer shorts.

Both of them stood there for a moment saying nothing, just looking at each other as the tension grew, Matt fearful of what his brother might be about to say. Did Jeff hate him now? Was he disgusted by him?  
Then Jeff pounced, his lips finding Matt's in a fiery kiss, shocking the older Hardy but filling him with joy. After a moment Matt took control, turning their positions around so it was Jeff pressed up against the wall as he plundered Jeff's mouth, his tongue duelling with his younger brother's. They started moving down the hallway towards the bedroom and kept crashing into things, pictures, a vase, none of it mattered. Nothing mattered but the feel of Jeff's lips on his own. Matt groaned against them, the taste of his brother was addictive. He knew he'd never get enough of it.

They fell onto the bed and ripped at each other's clothing until it lay tattered and torn on the bedroom floor and their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

"Oh Jeff… Oh god I love you so much… I've wanted this… for so long" Matt spoke, feverish with lust for Jeff as their bodies slid against each other. "I've never been with a guy before but fuck Matt I want you so bad. Fuck me. Fuck me hard" Jeff whimpered beneath his brother.

Matt's tongue plunged into Jeff's mouth as his cock plunged into Jeff's body and Jeff gasped with pain. "Ahhh Jeff so tight…so good" Matt panted as he pumped in and out of his brother.

"Matty… Ohhhh Matt…." Jeff whined with pleasure, clutching his brother tightly to him as Matt took him. He bit Matt's shoulder, wanting to mark Matt in some way, needing to leave some form of evidence of their night together.

Matt couldn't stop moaning, Jeff felt so amazing. He started fucking Jeff harder, forcing himself deeper with each thrust, as he got closer to the edge. He reached down and stroked Jeff's cock making Jeff cry out and clutch him tighter. "Mmmm fuck Jeff I'm gonna cum" Matt warned. "Yes! Matty!" Jeff shouted as he came. Matt roared Jeff's name as he came hard, filling Jeff with his hot cum.

Before he could pull out Jeff rolled them over so he was on top and then started rocking his hips, sliding up and down on Matt's still hard cock. They watched each other as they fucked, never taking their eyes from each other, Their breaths laboured as they fought to reach for the stars once more. Matt's hands went to Jeff's hips and pushed him harder down onto his cock making Jeff close his eyes from the intensity as his prostate was hit. He leaned down and kissed Matt, their hungry lips meeting again and again, Jeff running his hands through his brother's long curly hair and then over his face before clutching Matt's shoulders as his climax hit him hard. "Matt! Oh god!" Jeff cried out and collapsed on top of him. Matt felt Jeff tighten further around him and came again, gasping desperately for air as he fought to keep from passing out.

"Why… didn't you ever… tell me" Jeff panted as rolled over to lay beside him.

"Too many reasons to count. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Beth, you weren't gay, and because it's wrong for us to feel like this… to want each other" Matt said softly

"Matt… Nothing about this feels wrong to me. Nothing has ever felt more right," Jeff said as he rolled back over to face his brother and steal a deep kiss.

"Dad knows how I feel… he's the reason I've been pushing you away. He called me a sick fuck," Matt revealed with tears in his eyes.

"Well if you're sick then I'm sick Matty. Dad's just gonna have to accept this because there's no going back now. Not for me. I love you Matt"

Matt groaned and kissed Jeff again. "I love you too Jeff, but what about Beth?"

"Let me worry about that" Jeff replied.  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay this is the last update on this story until I get to see wrestlemania. Want to see what's the outcome of that before I go further with this. Enjoy & as always thanks for the reviews!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_It was right before Wrestlemania that Beth dropped a bombshell that could destroy their happiness forever.

Jeff had been chasing Matt around the house with a paintbrush after Matt had insulted his latest painting when the phone rang. Jeff picked it up as Matt disarmed him, throwing the paintbrush in the sink and then wrapping his arms around Jeff while he took the call.

"Hello?" Jeff spoke, laugher evident in his voice as Matt placed a playful kiss on the back of his neck.

"Jeff… It's Beth. We need to talk"

"Hi Beth! Um yeah sure did you want me to come over or..?"

"Actually I'd prefer just to do this over the phone if that's okay I think it might be less of a shock" Beth replied, making Jeff brush Matt's wandering hands aside as he realised suddenly this was a serious conversation. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…. I'm pregnant Jeff. You're the father" Beth revealed. Matt watched with concern wondering what the news was when Jeff walked over to a nearby chair and sat down hard. "When… When did you find out?" Jeff asked.

"Just yesterday. It was a huge shock - believe me but it looks like I'm 3 months along. I didn't realise as I haven't put on any weight or had much in the way of morning sickness. Instead I've been sick in the afternoons sometimes but I thought I just had a virus at first"

"Well what do you want to do? I mean are you going to keep it or..."

"Of course I am! I just wanted you to know. I want you to be a part of the baby's life. You and Matt if it's what you both want" Beth insisted.

"I guess we need to talk about it but I want you to know the house is yours and you can count on me for financial support, anything you need it's yours you know that" Jeff assured her.

"Thanks Jeff I'll be okay, but the house is a godsend. I'll let you guys talk and I guess we'll catch up later"

"Yeah. Bye Beth"

"Bye"

Jeff hung up and sat there for a moment. "What's going on Jeff?" Matt asked, having only heard Jeff's side of the conversation.

"Beth's pregnant" Jeff said simply and Matt was stunned. He sat down next to Jeff and didn't say anything for a while, laying his head on the table as he let the news sink in. Finally he raised his head and with tears in his eyes said to Jeff "I want you to get back with her. You guys should be a family. A kid needs it's mother and father"

"Matty no" Jeff took Matt's hand "I love you too much to ever do that. And Beth's okay. She said she wanted us both to be a part of the baby's life. We can both be his or her daddy"

Matt burst into tears "Are you crazy? Do you want your kid growing up getting teased because his daddy is sleeping with his Uncle?"

"Matt… the baby doesn't need to know…"

"Oh come on how is it not going to know? We're wrestlers all he or she would need to do is read a magazine or look us up on wikipedia and know we're brothers. You belong with Beth not me. This is wrong and I can't let it continue" Matt said before he left the room.

Jeff sat there running a hand over his face with frustration before he sighed, knowing what needed to be done. He didn't want his kid to be picked on because of his situation, but there was no way he was giving Matt up either. Matt was his soul mate and he wasn't going to let anything come between them. There was only one option. He would have to give up his role as a father to his child and become some other figure in his or her life. An Uncle? A family friend? He just couldn't be a daddy. It hurt, but at the same time when he began his relationship with Matt he knew that he was giving up the chance to be a father and he'd been fine with that. He knew Beth would be a wonderful mother, and he could settle with being a father figure when he had Beth to raise his child. She would do him proud.

And so the decision made he went to find Matt. He was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Jeff lay down beside him and kissed away the tears on his cheeks. "Matty don't cry. This isn't the end for us. I don't want to be with anyone but you. A baby's not going to change that. I'm going to give up my chance to be a father. I'll still be a part of the baby's life but I don't want the baby to know I'm the father" Jeff told him.

"No Jeff. I can't let you do that. It's not fair to you" Matt shook his head as he sat up.

Jeff took Matt's face in his hands. "I want to do it Matt. You're right in that I don't want my kid to get teased. I want my kid to have the best life possible. But I can't go back to Beth. I couldn't be with anyone after I've been with you Matt. I love you too much for it to ever feel right with anyone else now" Jeff kissed Matt before he could reply and Matt groaned as he gave in. He couldn't resist Jeff and he was too weak to let him go. He kissed Jeff back passionately, whispering against Jeff's lips that he loved him too.

"Make love to me Matt" Jeff said suddenly and Matt groaned with need. He pulled the band out of Jeff's hair so it fell around his face and gathered it in his hands, smelling the sweet scent of it before his hands released it and moved to his shirt, pulling it over his head with Jeff's help.

Their kisses grew more frantic as their need for each other grew stronger and they removed the rest of their clothing impatiently before moving back into each other's arms to kiss each other once more. Matt's hands worshipped Jeff's body as he laid beneath Matt, their lips met in long drugging kisses and Jeff begged Matt to take him, unable to wait a moment more.

Matt struggled to breathe; he couldn't seem to drag his lips away from Jeff's to get enough air. Jeff whimpered impatiently beneath him, rubbing his body against his brother's until finally Matt gave him what he wanted, sliding inside him, burying himself to the hilt as Jeff cried out with pleasure.

"That's it baby, show me how much you love it" Matt encouraged, loving the breathy moans and sighs that fell from Jeff's lips as he took him. Their hands entwined as Matt picked up the pace and their lips continued to meet hungrily. As Jeff got close be broke away from Matt's lips, gasping for breath as he cried Matt's name. "It's okay baby I'll give you what you need" Matt crooned, taking Jeff's cock in his hand and starting to stroke in time to his thrusts. Jeff grabbed Matt's head to bring their lips crashing back down on each other and his tongue swirled around in Matt's mouth. He swallowed the taste of Matt on his tongue and then cried out as a hard thrust from Matt sent him crashing over the edge. Watching Jeff's flushed face as he came sent Matt over the edge and he plunged into Jeff hard and groaned possessively as he came inside him.

Jeff clung to him as Matt rolled them to their sides and his hands caressed Matt's face. He whispered "It's always so good with you, because we belong together"

Matt kissed him hard and said "I love you Jeff", still too scared whisper words of forever when their future was so uncertain.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next Chapter. This story is not coming to me easily. But there's only about another chapter or two to go anyway. *sigh* I hate writer's block.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Beth was shocked when Jeff told her his decision, but understood why he was doing it and agreed that Jeff and Matt would become uncles instead. In the mean time Jeff vowed to come to all the doctors appointments that he could make it to, and couldn't stop looking at the first ultrasound of their baby. He kept it on the bedside table to look at every night before he drifted off to sleep. Matt would see the way Jeff would smile at the picture before he fell asleep and hoped Jeff didn't live to regret his decision to choose him over the baby.

* * *

Unfortunately their match at Wrestlemania still had to go ahead. They couldn't get out of it now they weren't fighting and so they decided to have fun with it instead, with Jeff deciding he wanted to make it an extreme rules match so they could pretend to beat each other up with bins and chairs and ladders.

Matt got the win but Matt was quick to tell Jeff that he'd put on the better performance.

It was hard to pretend they were nothing more than brothers when their match was over. Jeff yearned to show the world how much he loved Matt, but they knew it was best if they kept it to themselves, and so the most they allowed themselves before they were in the privacy of their hotel room was a few hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

* * *

One person happy to see the brothers make up was their good friend Gregory Helms. He and Shannon had been invited over to ride their quad bikes around the farm and Greg could see a new sense of peace and happiness in both the Hardy boys. He found it strange because he'd heard that Jeff had broken up with Beth, but maybe he was wrong.

So as they were eating lunch Greg asked Jeff how things were going with Beth and Jeff admitted that they'd broken up. They didn't say anything about the baby though.

"Really? That's a shame. Beth's awesome" Greg replied, but couldn't quite keep the joy out of his voice.

Jeff laughed. "Wow I guess I don't need to ask if you've got a thing for her yourself"

Greg blushed. "Oh… Uh... Oh man. Sorry Jeff. I guess I didn't hide my enthusiasm very well there. Yeah I've always thought I would ask her out for sure if you guys ever broke up"

"It's cool man. You should go for it. I'd love to see you two end up together" Jeff encouraged knowing Greg would be an excellent father for the baby if things worked out between them.

"Thanks Jeff! Say… you don't mind if I call her now do you? You don't think it's too soon?"

"Go ahead" Jeff said, laughing again at Greg's eagerness.

Matt smiled at Jeff knowing what he'd been thinking and squeezed Jeff's hand under the table to show his agreement.

Everyone was surprised when Beth and Greg did start dating – and got engaged after only a few months! It seemed they were perfect for each other and now they were getting married Beth, Jeff and Matt sat down to tell Greg the truth. Greg was surprised but not overly so of Matt and Jeff's relationship. There had always been a special bond there. When Jeff asked Greg to be his child's father Greg was honoured and promised Jeff that he would do his best to make Jeff proud.

And so with that situation sorted it was then time for Jeff to turn his focus back to his relationship with Matt, who seemed to have in his head that their relationship was a temporary thing.

Well Jeff wasn't having any of that. This was forever for him and he wasn't going to let Matt worry when there was no reason for it.

* * *

Matt lay in bed awake next to Jeff as he slept in their hotel room. He couldn't sleep. Not when the guilt inside him continued to grow. At first when they had gotten together Matt could only think of how happy he was Jeff felt the same, and the need to sate his pent up feelings for his brother. But now that he and Jeff were together all he could think of was how he'd corrupted him. He hadn't even been gay. He'd taken him away from his girlfriend, his son or daughter soon to be born, their father wouldn't talk to them any more because of him, and as people found out they were sure to lose more friends and the respect of those that they looked up to - all because of his sick love for Jeff.

He knew he should end it, but the thought of being without Jeff tore him apart. It was like ripping off one of your own limbs. He just couldn't do it, and so he selfishly took his brother night after night and then lay here unable to sleep because he hated himself for it.

He felt tears start to fall from his eyes and got out of bed so he didn't wake Jeff up crying. He went into the bathroom and shut the door, placing the lid on the toiled before sitting down and placing his face in his hands as he cried as silently as he could.

He wiped at the tears and sat there feeling like some kind of freak and wishing he could just be normal.

Jeff walked in rubbing his eyes and grabbed Matt's face seeing he'd been crying. "Matty not again! This has to stop. How many times do I need to tell you what we're doing isn't hurting anybody. We're both happy and that's all that matters. Don't feel bad for being happy for once in your life – you deserve to be happy Matt"

"That's debatable" Matt replied, looking down with shame.

"Matty…"Jeff sighed. He leaned over and kissed Matt softly on the lips, comforting him with tender kisses until he felt Matt shudder and kiss him back.

He pulled Matt up to stand so he could deepen the kiss and then, breaking away for air his lips travelled down over his neck and then to his shoulder and he heard Matt breathing more heavily against him, felt Matt's arousal pressing against his own and decided comfort time was over. He wanted Matt inside him. Needed it. He mewled and rubbed against Matt and heard Matt growl. Matt turned him around so he was bent over the sink and pulled down his underwear, nipping his butt cheek as they fell to the ground.

"God Jeff you're so goddamn pretty" Matt panted as his hands slid over Jeff's sides and reached up to pinch his nipples into hard little buds.

Jeff moaned and pressed back against Matt saying "Now Matt!"

Matt wrapped his arms around his brother and slid home, both of them gasping at the feeling. Matt kissed the back of Jeff's neck and whispered, "So tight baby, so good" as he started to thrust. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. It all came down to this. He could never get enough of it – could never let Jeff go when it would mean never feeling it again.

Jeff pushed back against Matt forcefully, sending him deeper and he cursed and pressed himself even closer. "Oh fuck Matty you're so deep!" Jeff sobbed, biting his lip in bliss as Matt took him so forcefully.

"You like it?" Matt asked, panting for breath.

"Mmhmm" was all Jeff could manage in response. He took his cock into his hand and started to jerk himself off as he felt himself getting close to release. "Matty! Oh shit Matty I'm gonna cum hard!" Jeff screamed Matt's name as he came, Matt swearing as he felt Jeff tighten around him and managed one more thrust before he followed, holding Jeff so tight he was sure to have bruises on his arms.

They lay over the sink trying to catch their breath for a moment, Matt unable to force himself to move. The feeling of being inside Jeff, of having Jeff's body beneath his, was too good.

"Mmmm Matt I love you so much" Jeff moaned and turned his head to kiss Matt's cheek. "I love you too baby so damn much" Matt replied, giving in to the need to kiss Jeff's lips.

Matt groaned into Jeff's mouth as Jeff pulled away and then turned around so he could kiss Matt properly.

They moved back into the bedroom to the bed and Jeff trailed his fingers over Matt's face as he looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Matt can't you feel how amazing we are together? This is meant to be. I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I… I know we can never get married but I have something for you anyway" Jeff said nervously before he picked up his pillow and revealed a box that had been hiding under there.

"Jeff…" Matt began nervously.

"Shh just listen to me Matt" Jeff interrupted. He opened the box to show two identical rings. "They don't have anything written on them or anything. They're just silver rings. As I said we can't marry but we can have our own ceremony. I want to be your life partner Matt, and I thought at Beth's wedding we could just repeat the vows in our head like it's our wedding too. So what do you say Matt?"

Matt had tears in his eyes when Jeff looked up again and he sighed.

"Jeff…"

"No Matt don't say it. Don't say any more shit about this being wrong or me deserving better. I have the best right in front of me. And if I can't have you then I don't want anyone. I love you Matt"

Matt sat there with his head down for a moment and then sighed. He looked up into Jeff's eyes full of love and decided Jeff was right. They were happy and so what did it matter what anyone else thought. "Alright Jeff yes I'll be your life partner"

Jeff tackled his brother and smothered his face in kisses as Matt tried to fight him off laughing.

"Ahh Jeff stop! You're as bad as Lucas!"

"But cuter I hope?"

"The cutest" Matt agreed, stealing a kiss before he placed his ring on his finger.

Jeff quickly put his on and then threw the ring box off the bed and jumped on Matt to cover him with kisses again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ugh sorry NeroAnne I really ran out of steam on this one. I think I'm starting to burn out from writing so much lately. I think I'm going back to focusing on one story at a time.  
Anyway I hope you like the ending although I'm not completely happy with it. Sorry it's so short :(  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Matt still had doubts about their relationship despite agreeing to "marry" Jeff until the day of the wedding. Jeff had insisted that he went to help Beth get ready so that Matt didn't see him until the wedding. Greg had asked them both to be best man and so they would both be standing beside Greg during the ceremony. But When Jeff finally arrived and hurried up the aisle to stand beside Matt before the bride arrived Matt realised just how deeply he loved him. Jeff stood beside him and smiled up at him, his eyes shining with love and excitement and Matt knew it didn't matter what the world thought of them, he could never stop loving Jeff, could never let him go. He gave his brother a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you Jeffy" knowing anybody looking at them would not think anything out of the ordinary of his actions.

Jeff kissed him back and then the music started, announcing the bride immanent arrival. Beth looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and very happy as she walked up to join her soon to be husband at the alter. Jeff was happy for them both and for a moment got caught up in the romance of it all before he remembered he had been going to repeat the vows in his head to Matt. He turned back to Matt and subtly elbowed him to get his attention Matt turned to look at him and as the priest married their two friends Jeff and Matt repeated the vows silently, sharing tender glances. When it was all over they snuck off from the crowd of well-wishers to celebrate on their own with a few stolen kisses behind the church under the moonlight before rejoining everyone to head over to the reception.

All too soon Beth had the baby, which they named Zach Hardy Helms (Hardy being the middle name in honour of his true father).

Jeff loved the time he got to spend with his son, but whenever he saw Greg and Beth together with the baby he knew that things had turned out the way they were meant to be. Greg was a great father who obviously loved Zach despite not being his true father.

Seeing that Jeff didn't seem to have any regrets about giving up his right to be a father to Zach Matt let go of the last of his doubts and finally decided it was time to make plans for their future together.

Matt was starting to feel the wear and tear after years on the road and had decided a change of career was needed. It meant Matt wouldn't get to travel with Jeff anymore so they would have less time together, but the time they did get to spend together would be more special.

And so Jeff cried happy tears backstage as Matt announced his retirement from wrestling to the world. He was going to become a trainer for the Florida Championship Wrestling developmental area of WWE. Jeff was going to continue his dream to become WWE champion once more.

While not being together everyday was hard at first it meant that there was less chance of rumours developing that they were a couple, which was always a good thing, and it meant that Matt could check on Zach from time to time for Jeff when Jeff couldn't be there.

Coming home to Matt after weeks or months on the road was the best feeling. He would jump out of his car leaving it running and tackle Matt to the ground to cover him with kisses until he cried mercy.

Then they would go visit Jeff's son before finally heading home to spend quality time together.

Although their father still wasn't happy with them he was thawing slightly – just enough to speak to them again from time to time and they hoped the future would see him finally accept the situation since his sons were happy. But whatever the future brought it was a certainty that the Hardy's would face it together.

THE END.


End file.
